Waiting for you
by heartbodymind
Summary: As kids, in there last moments together, Gray made a promise to return to Natsu. Senior year in high school Gray's back, but not for Natsu. Will Natsu be able to move on or will he continue to wait for the boy he once knew? Or will Gray even live long enough to come around? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

edited :p

* * *

Two young boys sat alone together by the river side, aimlessly throwing rocks at a perch toad that floated down the bank. The sun was setting, leaving behind a blinding display on the rippling waters; a stark orange glow that glimmered and twinkled, like a dance. The boys however found no beauty in their surroundings as it did not reflect how they felt.

"So, this is it huh?" Nine year old Natsu began, "the day all my problems disappear," he half heartedly joked as he was referred to the raven haired boy next to him, Gray.

"Not quite," said Gray, "I'm coming back you know."

Natsu didn't respond right away but instead with all his might throw a final shot at the sitting toad and missed - in his calculations - by a half a mile.

This was it. The goodbye. And Gray knew that after Natsu's mother left him, goodbyes were always so final with Natsu. Even if was a simple 'see you later' they'd exchange after spending the day with one another. Natsu would act as if it was the last time they would ever see each other. And instead of being the overly dramatic emotional kid he usually was, Gray noticed he'd become uncharacteristically distant.

"...Yeah, I know. Well," Natsu stood and dusted off his cloths, "I guess this is goodbye then." Gray too rose to his feet, panicked as he saw Natsu trying to walk away. "Bye Gray."

"Don't do this Natsu, please, not now."

"What? You're leaving and so am I. I don't want to miss dinner. "

"I-uh... Fine."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Yea-"

"Whatever!" Natsu screamed throwing a punch at Gray who fell to the ground. Gray needed no recover time before he lunged at younger boy, dragging him down with him so the two could wrestle. This was an often occurrence with the young boys, but never has the fight been so brutal and so passionate.

"Squinty eyes!" Gray managed to yell as they rolled through the prickly grass.

"Droopy eyes!" Natsu heaved out, trying to get Gray's hand off his throat.

"Hot head!"

"Pale face!"

"Sakura tree!"

"Emotionless, cold hearted bastard who thinks he can just come into my life, become my best friend, and just leave me all alone again!"

They stop fighting and fell into silence and stillness. Gray eye were wide with shock and Natsu just glared up into them trying not to get _confused_ in the dark cobalt before regaining his senses. "Get the hell off me!" He said as he shoved the latter.

Gray had expected a fight to the death. Not emotions he thought Natsu was to dense to have.

Natsu didn't look at Gray as he dusted his clothes yet again and started to walk away, this time fighting the urge to run.

Gray panicked, and for a moment didn't know what to do. What else was there to do? A fight, Natsu's most favorite activity in the world wasn't even enough to make him stay.

Gray knew he couldn't let Natsu to leave like this. He most certainly didn't want their friendship to end like _this..._ because whenever Natsu would think of him, it would be this goodbye, so he sure as hell was going to make it count. Luckily, Gray had watched a romantic commodity with his big sister Ultear the night before, and if there's one thing he learned; it was how to keep an emotionally charged girl to stick around and come to reason.

Although, Natsu wasn't a girl... but he figured, nothing was ever perfect right?

"Wait, Natsu."

"Dude, I'm starving. I'm not sticking around to-"

Natsu was cut short by kiss.

Gray shut him up and shocked him into staying, with a kiss.

Gray was actually kissing Natsu. And although there faces where awkwardly smashed together, and Grays hands more or less pressed Natsu's cheeks together technically forcing him to pucker his lips, and the toad probably creepily watched... they were still front of a riverbank, with a killer sunset behind them and kissing! Which was overwhelmingly cliche enough for Gray to consider this moment just like in the movies... if not better.

Gray pulled back only to meet wide amber eyes that were surprisingly more shocked than mad. Taking advantage of Natsu's processing brain, he took Natsu's hand and headed for the Fullybuster estate.

* * *

Almost the entire walk to the estate the boys held hands. Only breaking contact when someone walked by or they decided to brawl.

Every now and then one child would muster up some courage and bring the other in for a small peck on the lips or cheek. Natsu's favorite kiss though, would have to be after Gray punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. Natsu was about to get up when Gray trapped him with his body, both hands on either side of Natsu's face and was looking down with that stern serious face Natsu had come to love, before he leaned in and kissed the bruise forming on Natsu cheek.

Almost to the estate Natsu was sure his face was still red from that kiss and he wondered if it would ever go back to normal. He wondered if the friendship between him and Gray would ever go back to normal. In the end, the boy decided he didn't care about his face (just so long as Gray liked it) and he welcomed all and any changes that would bring him and Gray closer.

"Well here we are..."

"Yup, here we are..."

Awkwardly Natsu slowly slipped his hand out of Grays and grab his own arm. Gray was afraid and unaware of what this meant so again he panicked.

"Natsu!" Gray suddenly yelled startling the both of them.

"Y-yeah, what is it?"

"I um... I-I r-really like you Natsu! ... I mean," deep breath, "I like you like a boyfriend and girlfriend would."

Natsu made a face of confusion that made Gray's stomach flip. He was sure he ruined it when Natsu said, "Can we do that?"

It was Gray's turn to think before he said, "I think so.. No..Maybe?" he shook his head and smiled goofily, "who cares?"

Natsu face beamed "Okay then! I like you too!" Natsu slightly raised to his tippy toes, closed his eye, and puckered his lips awaiting another kiss from his inferred boyfriend.

Gray chuckled slightly but complied. This kiss less rushed and awkward than the others but just as sweet and meaningful.

"I'll come back for you. I promise."

"I'll be waiting!"


	2. Chapter 2

_NA: I should be studying for my Microeconomics exam but I'm writing this. Some may call this procrastination but I call it "I got 2 reviews, 3 follows and 1 favorite as of now and l am so happy and want to write more". Thanks for the motivation guys and an excuse to not to study! Anyways, yeah, this scene has a tiny bit of lemon. First Chapter was K and the rest of them will be M and T from here on out. You've been warned. DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tale or the characters... same thing goes for the last chapter too._

 **18 year old Gray Fullybuster's POV**

2 weeks in to senior year of high school

"Oh Kami... yes!" A blond women screamed bouncing up and down on the penis none other than Gray Fullybuster.

His eyes were closed, eye brows furrowed as he lost himself in the rhythm of her body. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Gray," she screamed out one last time before buckling her hips and clenching the muscle of her inner walls causing Gray to climax. She collapsed onto his body and they both laid there for a minute, painting in the heavy heat of one another.

"Get... off me," Gray breathed out and the women slowly raised her ass off his now limp plastic wrapped cock before plopping down unceremoniously beside the young Air and tangling herself in the sheets.

Gray ran a hand through his now greasy hair as he looked down at Hina "Hey," he said giving her a tiny poke, "No sleeping. Juvia is coming over soon and... And you know how she gets." Gray could feel himself already getting stressed just thinking about 'how she gets', "You should leave now."

"Oh come on Gray~ I'm tired," Hina groaned, face down in a pillow, "I always do all the work."

"Isn't that what this is for you? Work."

With a sigh, Gray's early morning lover gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering, "okay babe, I see how it is," and rolled out of bed. Gray watched her with board eyes as she began to move across the room picking up and putting on her discarded clothing. Fully dressed she walked over to his dresser and opened the top draw. "How much can I take?"

"As much as you want."

"Uuoooh feeling generous are we? Come to think of it, your attitude has been improving. Does this have anything to do with you starting school again, you excited?"

Gray glared at his now smiling whore, "No. Now leave before I change my mind." He snapped, referring to her pay.

"Gray, I know you're stoked!" Hina laughed at the troubled teen before her, despite the daggers he shot her way. "Glare all you want but I know deep deep... deep deep down, your happy." The older women leaned onto the dresser, placing her elbow on top so she could rest her head in her hand. The pose was an indication to Gray that she is giving her full attention to him about something other than sex, momentarily even ignoring money. And Gray immediately thought _there isn't enough time in the world for this shit._

"Gray, you're going to be a real teenager for once. You'll make some real friends, finally leave the house and have fun and smile and- and, hell! Let's get crazy and say you may even laugh for once!" In a lower, much quieter voice she added, "And your fathers not going to be there to stop you." Gray didn't respond but instead continued to stare with his signature board, done with life, and condescending look. Frustrated Hina yelled "For fucks sake, please, just live your life already kid!"

There was a long silence before Gray responded.

"Hina, you're a prostitute, not my mother, now get the fuck out." Hina blinked a few times then simply shrugged her shoulders, his response was predictable. He wondered why she was so worked up in the first place. He had "friends", he did smile... just not at her, laughing was a stench, but he did chuckle from time to time… Oh! And he thought sex was fun, but Hina was slowly ruining it for him…

"I'm gonna take the whole thing - you know - because you'll probably get a girlfriend, fall in love, and won't be needing me anymore. So I'm also just going to use this opportunity to quit. So I guess that was good bye sex?"Hina finished collecting the money. Opening the door she stop to look back at him for just a moment, "Be careful with that Juvia girl, she for fact has mental issues." And with that she was gone.

Gray stared at the door for a while. He felt relieved that she left for good this time. Sure she was a cool person that supported him and was nice to be around and have sex with of course. But the more time they spent together, the more she began to act motherly. A quality he rather not have in the girl he was fucking.

Gray let out an exhausted sigh, "what a waste of ass."

Somewhere else at the same exact time…

 **18 year old Natsu Dragneel's POV**

Natsu glanced over at the clock, 10:14, "thank Kami-sama" he whispered to himself. Only forty-four minutes left and they could go home and catch up on some much needed sleep.

To say Natsu was tried was the understatement of the year. He was literally running on E at this point. After a full day of school compete with a test and two quizzes (he was pretty sure he failed them all because he didn't have enough time to study), he high tailed his ass to Mongolia elementary before he and his little sister headed to the Steak Shake Shack where he would spend the rest of the day working.

He looked over at the small table for one next to the kitchen where he usually 'housed' the beautiful blue haired seven year old; currently managing to color with her eyes closed and head bobbing. He felt his on E body fired up just a bit more and the sleep no longer toughed his soul so strongly. It only ever took one look.

Wendy was his battery, the reason he was doing this and will continue to do this no matter how tired he was. Hell, he would have dropped out by now what with this constant tiredness (they would be so much better off), but once he try to present the idea to her of dropping out of school, tears weld up in her pretty brown eyes and he didn't have the heart to continue the conversation. He would balance work and school just for her.

College, though, was definitely out of the question. No amount of scholarships - if he even qualified for them - could help, but he might as well finish high school. It was his last year anyways and he should set a good example. _High school is fine,_ he thought, _if that's what Wendy wants,, plus I liked seeing my friend and possibly... just maybe… one day…_

"Nastu! Stop day dreaming. Table three is waiting." Max his coworker screamed.

"Yeah, yeah," he replayed heading over to table of four girls he recognized from his school by their uniforms. Not only that by Lisanna Strauss was there and you'd have to live under a rock to not recognize her.

She was the younger sister to Mirajane and Elfmen Strauss; probably the most popular seniors of last year. Well, Elfmen not so much, accept for the fact he was captain of the football team and dated that super-hot man eater chick Evergreen. Mirajane on the other hand was captain of the cheerleading squad, on the elite debate team, and cofounder of a community serves club. She was pretty much the full package: smart, pretty, nice and rich. Rumor has it she a part time modal while going to collage to become a lawyer.

So to sum it up: if Mirajane was the Kim Kardashian West of his high school that would make Lisanna, Kylie Jenner - inheriting all her fame and then some.

"Hello," Natsu greeted with a toothy grin and imminently all the girls began to giggle. _Okayyy_ he thought to himself, but just assumed that he may have just walk in on them finishing a joke. "My name is Nat-"

"We know your name." the purple haired girl interrupted he recognized as Kinana from his math class.

"…um okay, great, so can I start you ladies out with some drink?"

"Yeah actually you can," Kinana chimed in again, making him want to laugh. _What's her deal?_ He wondered.

"I'll have the Mellon cooler, she'll have the Rum relaxer and a … A what? Oh a L.A sunrise for her and Lisanna here, she'll have the Canadian pineapple and your number," she said so casually Natsu almost missed it.

For the first time since approaching the table Natsu look at the white haired beauty on the inner row refusing to look back at him, her face now red as a tomato. He felt the rest of the girl's eyes on him waiting for a reaction but he tried his hardest to keep his cool when inside he was ready to bounce of the walls.

"I see," Natsu started and Lisanna looked up at him clearly anxious. Though, instead of responding to her directly, he spoked to the table as a whole and calmly explained that they were all pretty stupid to have ordered alcoholic beverages in there school uniforms and they all fell over comically anime style except for Lisanna whose aura got dark and she ducked her head down.

The girls mumbled snood remarks but he ignored it and offered them similar drinks to the one they order just without the alcohol and they reluctantly accepted. Natsu was heading back to the kitchen to place their orders before he turned back and look directly at Lisanna and said "I'll see what I can do for you." And coolly ascended into the kitchen.

Natsu delivered the drinks then the main course and finally desert, cheerfully noticing how Lisanna held a small smile on her face for the rest of the night. He slyly gave her his number with the check which made her red all over again but this time with a bright, white smile to match her hair. He was rewarded with a whooping tip of fifty dollars that night.

Eleven o'clock rolled around and his shrift was finally over.

"Come on Wendy," he said giving her light taps on the head, "time to go home." A groggy, slightly flushed face looked up at him and he felt his heart heat up.

"I can't... I'm wasted."

"... that's enough TV for you young lady… and orange juice. Back your things, were going home." With a tired sigh Wendy slowly complied.

"She pretty but, I don't like her." The seven year old spoke with an unusual amount of sass, "did you give her your number?"

"Wow wow wow? Since when are you involved in my love life?" He yelled mostly out of amusement.

Wendy shrugged and he laughed, taking the half sleeping child into his arms. "I'm heading out now Max," he called out.

"Okay," Max replied, "take care."

That night Natsu snuggled up with Wendy in her bed. He didn't even bother trying to get her to shower. He was too tired to shower himself and didn't want to be a hypocrite. He played with her hair as he thought about his day to try and get himself to fall asleep. The funny thing was, Lisanna didn't come to his mind, but rather the thought he almost had about how _maybe… one day.. if possible that…he..ug..come back…_

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tale.

 **Gray's POV**

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and a soft breeze was flowing through his window. Gray felt as if this was the start of the stereotypical perfect day and he didn't mind. Soft hands touch him through the sheets and gave him a gentle shake. "Gray baby, _ERN!_ It's time to get up," his mom whispered. Gray smiled, eyes still closed, and lying still. He liked little moments like these and figured he would milk it a bit. "Gray _ERN!_ It's time to wake up, your friends are waiting. _ERN! ERN!"_

"Five more minutes' mom," Gray joked, referring to teen movie tropes.

"Come child, _ERN! ERN!_ Don't make me get Ultear in here."…. _Ultear?_

 _Yeah right..._

Gray eyes shot open, now fully awake and back in the real world.

 _ERN ERN ERN ERN ERN ERN ERN ERN!_ Went his alarm blaring through his room, and, to top it off, a maid was repeatedly saying, 'wake up master Gray' and 'it's time for school now master Gray'.

"Master Gray! Master Gray! Master Gray!" _ERN ERN ERN ERN ERN ERN ERN!_

Lazarus arose, springing up in his bed and despite the sudden head rush of dizziness he yelled, "I'm up, now turn that fucking shit off already!" Alarmed now herself, the young maid rushed to do what she was told.

The sun was in fact shining, but though the crakes of the blinds allowing only slits of sunlight to come through falling vertically down his face and into his already red eyes. The birds, however, where not chirping but rather chanting, chanting Satan's omen probably celebrating the awakening of the spawn…Gray. And as for the breeze, it was more like a hash wind October often brought, that made the hairs on his skin stand up. Gray had to admit, he did enjoy this sole aspect of the morning.

Gray inhaled the crisp ice air finding some relief. It was already about two months and a few weeks into school and it was decide that Gray was starting today no matter what. Even now, hunch over in bed with a slight hang over, horrible mood, and headache he knew his father wouldn't allow him to extend his first day anymore. But he couldn't blame him… Gray had already extended it to half a semester. And if it was solely up to Gray, he would never start and fall behind to the point of he could just bribe his teachers to graduate.

To be honest he was scared shittless. Being the new kid – no – being Silver's son and the new kid was kind of scary. His father wasn't exactly loved by all but certainly well known… which then again, in its own, might actually have advantages.

Also, as much as it killed him to admit it, the back of his mind nagged him about absurdities like… "Making friends" a foreign construct that plagued his mind. He mentally slapped himself, w _hat the fuck am I, 13?_

ERN ERN ERN Er-, died out the alarm with the push of a button and the maid turned to the young master waiting for further instruction. Gray pulled the covers off himself revealing him in all his glory AKA: his birthday suit. The maid began to blush profusely but he ignored it and walk straight passed her into his bath room.

"What time is it?" He asked as he turned on the shower, setting it to the coldest setting possible.

"7-7:39 s-school starts at 8:05. Taking in account the car ride, I'd say you have roughly 18 minutes."

"I see… And Loke, Juvia?"

"In the garage waiting for you sir"

"Uniform?"

"Being ironed as we speak."

"And breakfast?"

"It's being packed to go."

Gray nodded, "that is all. You are dismissed." Face still burning red the young maid bowed before scurrying out of the large room. He watched her leave, feeling slightly bad for yelling at her but, more than that, he was admiring her pretty face and nice form that somehow managed to be shown even through her unflattering attire. He wondered later if she would allow him to make it up to her. He shook his head, putting that thought in the back of his mind for later and headed into his shower.

* * *

Gray made his way to the garage and was immediately jumped on by Juvia, as expected. Her big dark blue eyes turned into pink hearts as she clinged onto her betrothed as if she was holding on for her life. Maybe in a scene, she was…

"Oh Gray-sama your finally coming to school with Juvia- chan! Now people won't tell Juvia that she's schizophrenic when Juvia tell them that Gray-samas is her boyfriend and that Gray-sama really does exist outside of Juvia's dreams..." Gray visibly annoyed, still chucked at her words, _this chick,_ he thought.

"No they'll definitely still think you're crazy." Loke chimed in as he pushed his glasses up erring a small nod from Gray in greeting. He leaned against his Bentley (or chick magnet as Gray sometimes heard him referring to as) with two beautiful ladies in the same uniform as Juvia clutched to his side and kissing his neck. _And I thought I was bad_ , Gay thought but, then again, Juvia was technically rutting against his leg at the moment so he figured he was half as bad.

"Quite Loke, people also think Loke is crazy when he says he had a girlfriend."

"Juvia. I do have a girlfriend, there's nothing wrong with polygamist relationships, I mean, you and Gray do. Heh do you really think Gray just waits around until he can have you?"

"Zip it Loke. Juvia's love rivals are no serious threat because Gray-sama and Juvia are going to be married, then well be monogamist right Gray?"

"..."

"Gray-sama!"

"…"

"Gray…" Juvia begged a final time as tears began to from in her broken heart eyes.

"Kami Juvia obviously! But as of now, I'm not your boyfriend." _So get the hell off of me._

"Okay Juvia understands," she said with a pout, "but can they still hold hands in the hall?"

 _If that's what it's going to take to get you off my ass,_ he thought but just said "Sure."

"Ah romances," Loke coed and he open the car door for his lady friends. He was about to go in his own seat when he noticed Gray, "wait you're not going like that are you?" Loke said with a small smirk on his face.

"What? What are you talking about?" Gray asked, heading to his own car, Juvia practically being dragged along. Loke let out a laugh that annoyed him.

"Your uniform heh, not a single cress, your tie perfectly centered, your shirt tucked in? You look like a stiff. Ladies like the bad boy types these day," Loke said striking what Gray assumed to be a bad boy pose causing Gray to cringed.

"Gray-sama looks fine!" Juvia retorted, but Gray noticed that her skirt was hiked up a tiny bit and her shirt was unbutton enough to show a sizeable amount of cleavage. Loke was right. Grays gitters about highschool from this morning all came rushing back to him and he had the urge to rustle up his hair, untuck his shirt or something but didn't want to give Loke the satisfaction.

"It's just school Gray, like, come on man… your Silver is showing," Loke joked.

"Shut up," Gray snapped not liking the comparison.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

It was another normal day of class. Lucy was filing down her nails while Jet raced around the classroom and Gildarts, the English teacher, was late as always.

Nastu had another late shift last night only to come home with Wendy screaming in her sleep every five minutes due to nightmares. He wanted them to stay home together and catch up on some much needed sleep but he didn't want Wendy to miss school and since she had nap time he was sure she would be fine. Natsu, on the other hand, decided that since Gildarts is always late anyway he could probably catch on some sleep then.

Twenty minutes into class and Gildarts came busting into the class room doors startling everyone but Natsu who continued to sleep. All eyes quickly went from the teacher to the tall figure behind him.

"Hey you little shits, listen up and listen good. We have a new student joining this year and because he is over ten weeks behind, I expect you all to help him out and make him feel welcomed, got that?" A chorus of yesses ran. "Everyone one, this is Gray Fullybuster."

Nastu lifted his head up and began to rub sleep out his eye. Wondering exactly what the hell all that commotion was. When he look towards the front of the classroom, he froze.

Deep winter blue eyes clashed with a wild green hazel. It was like everything else in the room blurred out and his eyes were the only thing Natsu could see clearly. So dark and blue. Different, more distant yet the same from what he remembered - Gray's none the less.

Natsu felt butterflies in his stomach as their eyes stayed connected for a second too long.

Natsu full out continued gaping while the latter boy's eyes slightly widened before he quickly looked away defiantly. The action made Natsu feel triumphant for some reason. Old rivalry senesces probably kicking in.

"Ah, there's an open seat behind Miss Mcgarden," Mr. Gildarts said with a gesture, "Gray, if you'd please?" Gray simply nodded as he made his way through the classroom rows, all eyes on him and Natsu could see why. He looked… _good?_ Natsu supposed. Not to mention he was the new kid and he was Slivers son after all. Natsu, on the other hand, liked to think had his own different more personal reasons for staring at the new boy, so it was different and more personal when the raven haired did even acknowledge him as he went by.

Natsu didn't understand why that bothered so much as experienced a moment of feeling like an abandoned puppy but he quickly shrugged it off. It really wasn't that big of a deal they could always catch up after class, but still...

* * *

Natsu was distracted throughout his entire class period, even more than usual which was almost impossible. Natsu felt his eyes constantly drift towards the new kid whom he found seriously trying hard to catch up on the work. Gray's eye brows where furred in determination like it always did. Natsu was glad to find some things never change.

"Natsu… Natsu!" called Gildarts.

"Oh um y-yeah?"

"Could you please… well first of all turn to the right page, 250… No! In your Crime and Punishment book not your calculus!" the class laughed and Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head feeling heat on his cheeks. Things like this never used to bother him before. "Now read."

Natsu was too aware now that **all** attention was on him. Natsu was by no means a people pleaser yet still he tried hard be #flawless as he read but ended up shuddering more than usually earning more laughs from the class and he even had to laugh at his self. He knew this had to be because of Gray and decided he would punch him in the face later because of it. _Like old times._

In the end, Natsu was saved by the bell and he and the rest of his class mates rushed out.

Natsu felt the butterflies return but pushed them down with his overdoes of confidence. _It's now or never,_ he thought as he headed towards Gray in a group talking to people who Lucy usually considered annoying but Natsu thought they couldn't be all that bad seeing how Gajeel's sister was a part of it and his girlfriend occasionally spent time with such crowds as well. Not to mention there was another small group surrounding that one mostly watching and looking at Gray, but it didn't stop him from entering the circle to say hi to his old friend, _and first kiss_ he thought with amusement.

"Hey Gray," Natsu greeted with his signature smile, "it's been a while, how you've been?"

 _AN: So much more unanswered questions! I wonder how Gray is going to react. Actually, I know because I've already written the next chapter and just have to edit. Stay tuned._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.

 _Sorry this is long overdue. I was just busy trying to graduate and get into college. I was not prepared for that shit storm that was final grades…_

 _Anyways, enjoy or not and please leave me feedback :) Constructive criticism is always welcomed!_

Chapter 4

* * *

"Do I know you… pinkie?"

* * *

"-and then the bastard got his groupies on me!"

"What the fuck?!"

"Yeah, I know. Talking about some, 'you wish you knew Gray' 'what a gold digging f****t' and my favorite-" Natsu clasped his hands together, wiggled his hips and in a high pitched voice said, "-'leave my Gray-sama alone!' " Lucy doubled over laughing so hard Natsu feared for a moment she would fall off the roof.

Taking a somewhat angry bite of his sandwich, Natsu look down at his fellow classmates below, trying hard to ignore the urge to spit. He had been made fun of countless times in his life by many of these same students. Had this had been a normal day, none of their noise would have phased him… but Gray was here. So he guessed, it wasn't a normal day.

"Anyways, I don't remember who swung first but suddenly everyone joined in on it and, if I'm being completely honest, it was pretty fun. Except now I have detention for the next 3 weeks and Erza's probably going to kill me," Natsu mumbled as he thought back to the events of this morning.

Upon seeing Gray and how much he matured or whatever _,_ Natsu knew Gray probably would not harbor the same feelings his ten year old self once did. Natsu felt that since he also matured... kind of, he too would not feel the same way, but if he wasn't sure before, he certainly was now. Plus, he had plenty of girlfriends (currently dating Lisanna) and was pretty sure he wasn't gay. Gray was just the only one who was there for him as a kid and he wouldn't want anything to separate them. So if Gray Doush-face Fullybuster wanted to kiss him, he sure as hell would kiss back. Simple right? Natsu sighed, "some best friend he turned out to be...arrogant prick."

Natsu was about to let the whole thing go when he heard,"sooooo~ you guys were just friends right?" Lucy asked with a teasing smile. The question caught him off guard.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" He yelled. _How did she know? Witch craft?!_

"Well at first I was joking because you were blushing after talking about him but... after that reaction, a girl can't help but wonder." Lucy said with a wink. Natsu was about to retort, probably going to dig a deeper hole for himself, but luckily his knight in shining uniform came to his to his rescue.

"He's probably just flustered about getting his ass kick," Erza said making her way across the rooftop, "Speaking of, if you ever pull that crap again, in my halls," the ginger adjusted her glasses so they gleamed as she said, "I will E.N.D you."

"But it wasn't my fault, he attack me!"

"Let it go Natsu," Gajeel said also coming up the stairs, followed by Levy, who was practically being dragged along as her nose was of course in a book. Natsu assumed they were up here to snog.

"Hi guys," Levy said with a smile.

The friends all greeted one another and eventually formed a tiny circle, eating lunch together and catching up. The Gray issue was almost forgotten when Gajeel suddenly said, "Salamander," in a low threatening voice and Natsu look up at him with equally challenging eyes. "next time you plan on starting a riot... you better fucking text me first!"

"I wasn't planning on it!" Natsu laughed, "But you could have jumped in, Ezra certainly did."

"Yeah, trying to stop the fight, not to instigate it!"

"Whatever Erza, you brought at least five guys to their knees and I didn't miss the smirk on your face. What would Jellal do if he saw you like-" Natsu went silent as a fist came raining down atop his head.

Lucy laughed, "so where were you during the fight Gajeel?"

Gajeel pouted, "I mean it's school. I was in class," he said putting his head into the crook of the bluenette's neck seated on his lap.

"Really Gajeel? Even I was in that fight," Levy said not looking up from her book. She probably felt the stares from her friends and lover because she started to giggle. "I didn't do much. I was just returning some books to the library before class when I'm being shoved. Then, next thing I know, I'm being eaten by the crowed. In an effort to escape, I just started clocking people with my books... Until someone tried to hit me back." Gajeel visibly tensed.

Nastu thought about who had the balls to even think about hitting Levy. Not only was she the embodiment of an angel but everyone knew she belonged to a _demon_. (A.k.a) Gajeel, who was known for beating people with metal bat and getting away with it. Gajeel who got in fights because he like to hurt people. Gajeel, who fell in love with a girl who believed issues could be solved with words not fists.

Natsu looked to Erza and they began silently arguing with their eyes as to who was going to be the one to hold Gajeel back from murdering whoever Levy's attacker was. Levy noticed sudden tension and quickly went on, "Relax guys, Juvia step in to protect me and then took my hand to safety."

"Oh, the one that tried to kill me," Nastu chimed in, annoyed by even the mention of her name. He was grateful she was there for Levy but if it wasn't for this bitch the fight wouldn't have gotten out of hand, "No offence Gajeel but your sister kind of a ( _crazy_ _bitch_ ) mean person. To me at least."

"Well your dumb ass threaten her betrothed, what did ya expect?"

"Right because saying 'hi' equates to 'fight me asshole'."

"In Juvia's book? Yes."

They sat quietly for a moment before Lucy asked the question on everyone's mind. "So if she's betrothed, what about you?" Her eyes jumping from the pierced man to her young friend who had tuned out of the conversation, once again engulfed in a book.

"Well yeah."

"What!" Everyone screamed in unison.

"To whom?" Erza asked.

"To my shorty of course."

Natsu, and he assumed Ersa, was happy with that answer but of course Lucy saw through the bullshit. "And your parents," she questioned, "They approve?"

"What? No, those fuckers disowned me like forever ago. I couldn't subscribe to all their expectations and shit. I mean, I would have if I didn't meet this annoying nymph."

"Ew" Natsu said teasing Gejeel's romantic side.

"But I'm certain going to marry her one day," he stated boldly. Natsu looked at the dark haired male and then down to the small blue haired female placed in his lap who still didn't seem to notice anything but her book.

"High School romances never last," declared Lucy.

"She's way too pure for you," added Erza.

"Does she know your plans?" Natsu asked.

"No not yet."

"Am I going to be invited to the wedd-"

"Fuck no."

* * *

"Gray what the hell! It's the first fucking day of school and your bitch ass already got in a fight… Nice." Loki compliment as he joined Gray on the walk to the school parking lot.

"Wait, what?"

"You're a bad boy now," Loki said striking a cringe worthy pose.

"No, not nice. My dad's going to kill me. Not to mention I'm going to have detention for the next three weeks."

"Yeah well, you should have thought about that before hitting Dragneel."

"I didn't hit him… or at least I didn't mean too. It was like reflex or whatever. It was something I wanted to do for a long time time."

"Hold the phone," Loki said suddenly slowing down as he approached their cars "you know this kid?"

"Sort of, not really."

"But you've been wanting to punch him for a long time."

"Yeah, since like... class."

"...Right."

A few moments passed and Gray tried his best not to sound too interested. "You know him?"

"Yup, he used to be a notorious fighter during middle school. Nice guy, cool with everyone even though a lot of people talk shit behind his back. He probably knows it too but it takes a lot to get this guy actually angry. But if you somehow manage that, you're screwed. You're lucky you came out of this with that pretty boy face of yours-"

Gray pushed Loki into his car hard enough to knock the wind out of him before heading to his own.

The fight pretty much went down like so: Gray tried to hit Natsu - just because he felt like it - but the little fucker obtained some reflexes since they last met and dodged it. That's when of few of his new friends pushed Natsu back into him giving him a clear shot. Gray felt his fist connect with his jaw but not even a second after Natsu fired back, hitting Gray in his stomach. Natsu must have thought it was all fun and games because he was smiling until Gray yelled at him to 'back the fuck off' and that's when all hell broke lose. Next thing Gray knew Juvia was on Natsu and things became pretty much a free for all. Gray heard most kids sided with him but then there were the stupid kids who couldn't mind their own business and sided with Natsu. Thus during his forth period he was pulled into the principals office and given detention.

Gray was not sure when Natsu grew some balls but he didn't care, he refused to believe that Natsu would ever beat him in a fight. Natsu was the one that should consider himself lucky.

* * *

 _AN:_ _I will also edit chapters better from now on, as well as fix the previous three._


	5. Chapter 5

Music blasted though the car speakers. The base was so loud, it could probably be heard from inside the house and the maids were probably all wondering and gossiping about it but, Gray couldn't find himself to care. Not when the reality of fucking up his first day (out in the real world), was on his shoulders.

He stayed like this, locked in his car with the engine still on and AC at its highest, for approximately twenty-one minutes (insert must be nice meme). Listening to some heavy metal song about death and despair that, quite frankly, creeped and stressed him out rather than calmed him down. Yet, he liked listening to this type of music. He felt as if it prepared him for what's to come by already getting the familiar feeling of immense dread.

He leaded back onto the cool pleather seats of his car and let out an exasperated sigh. "Ya emo," he whispered to himself before getting out the car. He couldn't hide from his fate forever so sooner or later he was going to have to 'grow a pair' and 'face the Silver'.

Gray walk through the house and was greeted by a few stares from the staff members, others, the older ones that knew him better, where excited and asking him about his first day of school. He reposed with no more than "fine" before making his way up to the east wing of the house hold and approaching his father study door. It was a beautiful dark Oak he never had the chance to admire before now (stalling).

He could hear the rustling of papers on the other side.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gray slowly pushed it open to see the familiar image of his father lost in work not even acknowledging his presents with a glace.

There were papers in piles a top of his desk as well as the floor. Gray assumed it means they were getting more business deals, which meant his father would be in a good mood. _Hopefully._ He could never be too careful.

"May I speak with you?"

"Well what do you think we're doing now, speak boy." _He's being casual_ , Gray noted, _fuck_. Bringing down his father's mood is not something Gray wanted to be responsible for.

"It's about school."

"Ah yes. You like it? Have you met the Status daughter? It would be a nice family to become acquainted with, don't you agree?"

"Umm sure, no, agreed and I'll see to it tomorrow. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Gray shifted his weight onto one leg and back to the other waiting for his father to look up at him but thankfully, he never did.

"I got in to somewhat of a fight at school today." Siler stopped writing but still did not look up at him, "…and now I have detention for like the next few weeks on Thursdays and Fridays after school, which means I am going to miss the achievement meeting."

Sliver remained quite which made Gray feel compelled to go on. "But if this is truly going to be a problem I can get out of it. I'm sure I can- "

"You're not getting out of anything. You have to take responsibility for your actions Gray." Silver sat up in his chair and gave Gray somewhat of a smirk. "It's High school! I expect you to get into a little trouble, I know I certainly did," he chuckled a bit, "I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"Yeah well I don't like feeling insulted. He had what was coming to him." Gray said now relaxed with confident grin. _He's not mad?_

"So you won?"

"Hell yeah."

"That's what I like to hear," Sliver said smiling now, "but I don't want it to happen again, understand?"

"Yes sir," Gray said turning to leave the room. He and his Dad have been on pretty good terms lately. Apparently even when problems arise. And to top everything all off; business was doing good. There little broken family has been happier since returning _home_ and that all he really wanted.

He was almost to the door – _so flippen close to the_ _door_ \- when silver asked, "So who was the bastard anyway."

Gray panicked.

He thought, _I already lied about winning the fight. So what's another?_ But of course that self-destructive and _sick_ part of his mind, nagged him to tell the truth. It would have a nice comical horror effect.

 _You remember Natsu right..._ he would say along with the lovely visual image of shit hitting the fan, splattering all over his cloths, the wall, the nice area rug and Silvers paper work.

"Nobody worth noting."

* * *

Natsu.

"Hey Natsu," Max called, "you're looking a little distracted, why don't you take a break." Natsu shrugged and hanged his towel up.

He looked between a pack of cigarettes in his hand to Wendy who sat in the corner probably doodling in her own world. He signed before heading outside.

He took out his lighter and slowly lit his cigarette, admiring the flams at work.

He took a deep inhale.

He thought about how he was going to have to get out of detention. He thought about how cute lisanna looked when she got mad at him for fighting. Then he thought about Wendy and how he couldn't wait to get out of school, pick up another job and give her a better life. Gray no longer mattered. He opened that chapter up and left it open for the 8 years they've been apart. Now, he was happy to close it.

For Natsu, that was the end of it. But it seemed the universe had other plans.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I know. And I'm a bit wordy yes, but I will continue soon and get better at writing!


End file.
